This application relates to an aquarium for housing living organisms.
An aquarium can be used to host living organisms including fishes, turtles, corals and plants such as float grasses. Aquariums may include a lamp positioned on top of the lamp to enhance an appearance of an aquarium. For example, a lamp assembly may simply be mounted on a top portion of the aquarium in such a manner that base parts of both ends of the lamp assembly are fitted with edges of a body of the aquarium.